The Fun Side
by HyperMarc
Summary: This is a story about a brony who finds him self in Ponyville! Sooooo original!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes

I was inspired to do some fanfics because others have made awsome stories made here so I wanted to make my own stories and well here is chapter 1 of The Fun Side I hope you enjoy!

The Fun Side

By HyperMarc

Living every day as a closet brony is not what I had in mind when I first came across My Little Pony: Friendship is magic. I never heard of the show even after the first season was over but oddly enough I discovered it through a YouTube poop I saw, then I started seeing it everywhere and this only increased my curiosity to a point where I was like "Screw it, let's take look." I first thought it was okay nothing to interesting but then one episode turned into a "My Little Pony marathon" as I called it. I was utterly glued to this supposed "girl show" that has real characters that are relatable. Then only a month passed and the high anticipated season two rolled along and I got to enjoy every episode at the same time others did!

Now that season two is over I wished they had more but the season finale was a spectacular way to end! Here I'am now waiting for the third season to kick in, the longer I wait, the more I day-dream about hanging out with the mane six. It even got to a point where I could have sworn I was actually in the pony world. "No, I can't be doing this to myself but... it felt so real..." I thought to myself, "Why does it even feel like that actually happen?" I really thought I was loosing it, but last night I went to sleep only to wake up to what I believe is a different world unlike the one I live in. "Am I dreaming? It's too... colorful and... feels so real..."

Suddenly something greeted me from behind, "Hi there mister!" said a female voice.

"Welcome to Ponyville! My name is Leena and YOURS is?" I felt so surprised by this colored pony I began to ramble.

"Well uh... my name is... Marcanthonie... but you can call me Marc." I managed pour out. Taking a closer look at this pony, she had light blue coat with a light green and yellow mane and tail.

"Well happy to meet greeny Marc!" Leena said joy.

Wait "greeny Marc?" I looked down at myself to find a green torso with legs and hooves but darker then Leena's.

"Whoa I'm a pony but a green one I see what you did there!" I said giggling to myself. Green is my favorite color and I'm happy the way I'am I don't care what anyone says... ur... I mean anypony says.

"Come on Greeny! Let me show you around Ponyville!" Leena said as she was bouncing away that reminded me of Pinkie Pie.

"Hey wait up! And my name is Marc!" I said catching up to her. Even after this I still can't tell if this is real or not. I've read some fanfics that tell stories about the authors themselfs that go to Ponyville just by them going through a portal or something, and they are with the mane six Tiwilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinke Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy. I'm surprised I have not come across them yet but I at least want to see Fluttershy because she is so adorable and she is pony favorite pony.

"Well heres our first stop, SUGAR CUBE CORNER!" Leena said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"This is where one of my good friends work and I'm her apprentice!" Leena said as her voice gradually fell to a low yell.

"Why did you lower your voice?" I asked.

"Because my master is at work, she is the best when it comes to tasty sweets." Leena whispered.

I can tell where this is going but a thought went in to my head "This is the most wonderful place to experience its colorful world, and lively ponies, whether I'm dreaming or not this the fun side of my life!"


	2. Chapter 2

Authors notes:

Hello everyone this is HyperMarc again and sorry it took so long to get to chapter two but its here and ready for your reading pleasure! If you have any criticism you'd like to give me feel free to say so in the review section, Thanks!

**Chapter 2**

Leena tip-toed in to the door and signaled me to follow her, so I did. As we went inside the smell of all sorts of baked goods and the delightful sound of somepony humming a catchy tune while cooking just made me feel more welcomed. Then Leena yelled "Hey Pinkie! I brought a friend!" "Friend?" I thought to myself, "Wow, I'd never thought we'd be friends that fast." Surly enough, that pink party pony that everyone adores bounce right out of the kitchen.

"OH MY GOSH! HOW ARE YOU? WELCOME TO PONYVILLE!" Pinike screamed as the whole room predictably transformed in to a party with the standard Pinkie Pie welcome song.

After the song was over and had some cake Leena said "See ya Pinkie! I'll be back tomorrow!" and with that me and Leena carried on to were ever Leena wanted to show me.

"This is our pony school! I used to go there when I was a philly and all my old friends went there to..." that sudden change of expression on her face concerned me. "Whats wrong? Did your friends move or something?" I asked in the hopes I would get some answers.

"It was more then that but... I don't want to talk about it." Leena said in a low voice. "Oh, okay well... If you need anything, I'll be there for you." I said in a comforting voice. Leena turned to me and said "You really mean it? I mean we just met and all..." "Of course I mean it," I said reassuring her "after all we are friends right?"

Leena looked at the setting sun and said "Its getting dark, do you have a place to stay?"

"Well, no I don't... do you?" I was kinda embarrassed asking that to her.

"Of course, you stay at my place for as long as you need to." she said leading the way. "After all, we friends and thats what friends do right?" She continued walking and I followed her. When we reached her house Leena showed the spear bedroom. "This is where you'll be staying ok?" It was a nice room with a bed, it will more than do.

"Thanks Leena, I don't know what I'd do with you."

"Think nothing of it Marc, have a good nights rest."

I said good night back and laid on the bed and noticed a mirror with my reflection. I saw a green and yellow mane that was combed back like my hair in my regular world. It looked a bit messy but it didn't matter, so closed my eyes and drifted of to sleep.

When I opened my eyes I found myself in my room, in my house, in my world, or reality. "Maybe that all was a dream..." I sighed in disappointment "But it didn't even feel like a dream, more like..." I stop myself from thinking any further then that. I checked my iPod for the time and date, "Saturday, 8:00 A.M., well at least I don't have to got to school." The funny thing about all of this is most dreams I have are forgotten little by little as I go through the day but this "Dream" was burned I to my mind.

"DUDE! GO TO POINT A!" a kid online yelled snapping out of my thoughts, again. "You know what? I'm done." I said turning off the Xbox. I tried watching some youtube to take my mind of it but it was no use.

"I think the only way to tell if it really was a dream is to sleep tonight!"


End file.
